


Ответственность политика

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: Сенатор Амидала попала в непростое для неё положение. Никогда не планировавшая иметь детей и заведшая семью спонтанно она желала избавиться от нежеланного ребёнка ради шанса и дальше служить разумным обитателям Галактики. Однако что-то навязчиво мешало ей покончить с этим положением из «альтруистических»намерений.





	

«Оставь меня, Энакин» — подумала леди сенатор, и Энакин, недавний гость в её голове, исчез, немного поколебавшись. Она облегчённо вздохнула, провожая незваного гостя в своих мыслях. В действительности же она не стояла на месте, не ждала кого-то, нет. Падме, облачённая в одежду служанки, спешно погрузилась на шаттл.

— В медицинский центр, — нервно и, как показалось пилоту, зло скомандовала сенаторша, и он стартовал. В очередной раз, в том же самом направлении.

Весь вид, особенно глаза Падме выражали усталость, печаль и особую болезненность. Пилоту казалось, что всё дело в какой-то болезни. Но сама Наберри знала, что всё намного, намного страшнее какого-то недуга. Ноша ответственности… она и без того тяжелеет с каждой неделей, если не днём. Под ней она слабела, и чем больше её становилось, тем больше сомневалась Падме — а нужен ли кому-то её альтруизм? Есть ли те, кто ценят, будут ли те, кто последует благороднейшим её примерам? Все эти мысли вызывала слабость, слабость, вызванная странным союзом с рыцарем-джедаем, что вот-вот может обернуться для неё катастрофой… её ещё можно остановить. Но Падме всё никак не могла решиться.

Ей надо было быть сильнее тогда, когда перед ней было то искушение. Теперь же она самолично запустила цепную реакцию, что будет нарастать и нарастать, вплоть до рокового апогея. Её свежая мощь, её любовь, наращивающая её силу. Когда он был вместе с ней, помимо счастья Падме чувствовала себя более защищённой, чем обычно. Теперь же, именно в этот раз, когда он её оставил, она была слабой, как никогда. Кто-то уже пил соки из её тела, грозя в случае своего выхода на свет стать новой большой ответственностью, что окончательно переломает ей кости.

Этот кто-то был гравитационным якорем, не дающим уйти, силовым полем, сковывающим движения.  
Этот кто-то был искушением человеческого фактора эгоизма, призывающего жить по воле Природы, алчной и кровожадной.  
Этот кто-то был плодом преступной любви своих родителей.  
Этот кто-то был её ребёнком.

Падме не желала сообщать Энакину о своей беременности. Почти решила для себя, что будет либо как раньше, либо вообще никак, вдвоём или поодиночке. Третий — лишний. Зря он вообще возник.

***

 

Шаттл совершил посадку. Настало время выгружаться. Чем дальше, тем становились неуверенней её движенья, тем ниже падала её решимость. Желание, выдающееся ей за Альтруизм, велело идти, договориться, убить этого нерождённого, устранить препятствие на пути к исполнению великой миссии жизни. Материнский инстинкт тщетно сопротивлялся, любовь же к Энакину, сильная, но походящая на зарницу, находилась в периоде угасания. До вспышки, что заглушит ей разум, ещё есть время, а там — будь что будет. Но «Альтруизм» отчего-то проигрывал.

Может, всё дело в страхе? Может, страх утратить расположение Скайуокера был сильнее, чем страх отойти от политики? Нет. От Политики отойти невозможно, если однажды попасться на глаза этому алчному, многоголовому, плотоядному чудовищу, управляющему всеми народами мира, пожирающему их заживо. Невозможно сбежать, бросить всё и жить для себя, когда ты — одна из его голов, что постоянно грызут друг друга своими громадными ненасытными пастями. Невозможно смириться с тем, что несчастные народы сами хотят, чтобы ими правили, чтобы их ели, ибо сами не способны держать друг друга в узде — ведь большинство разумных работает и уважает чьи бы то ни было права лишь из-под палки. Невозможно уйти, зная, что будет, если у Политики с её всеобъемлющим чревом останется лишь одна хитрая голова…

Амидала, одна из её голов, часто раскаивалась в своих ошибках. Несомненно, каждый имеет на них право… если за них расплачиваться будет именно он. А за её платили и слуги, и её подданные, и все те, кто ей доверяли, кого брала под свою защиту. И ребёнок, этот ребёнок, стал очередной её ошибкой. Минимальная плата за неё — сокращение времени на дела, ибо он требует ответственности, подчас не меньшей. А какой смысл дарить ему эту жизнь, если ответственность она нести не будет? Пожертвовать Политикой? Да ни за что! Особенно во столь тяжёлое для Галактики время. Да, она должна… должна убить ребёнка, своего и Энакина, зачатого в любви… нет, не должна. Обязана. Только что, какие путы обвисли на её ногах?!

Ведь она — человек. Разумное существо. Сильная мира сего, Природа не смеет диктовать ей своих условий. Только политика. Только социум. Только избранный ею принцип альтруизма… вопивший, что-то решение, которое она намеревалась принять — самообман.

Разве можно нести ответственность за кого-то другого, не неся ответственность за себя? Разве можно говорить, что защищаешь чужих детей, убивая своего? Разве можно считать себя благородной, раскрепощая свой эгоизм? Любое злодеяние — эпилог череды мелких раскрепощений. Не нести ответственности за врага. Не нести ответственности за чужого. Не нести ответственности за своего ребёнка. А дальше — союзники, Политика, и, наконец, она сама. Одно убийство — и она уже на половине этого пути. И как после этого можно утверждать, что готова нести ответственность, когда самолично убила невинного ребёнка, лишь бы от неё избавиться?

«Ноша ответственности слишком тяжела…» — вздохнула Падме, оказавшись на приёме у врача. Было необычайно волнительно, страшно, но решение… его уже нельзя оттягивать. «Доктор, — робко обратилась она к одному из своих персональных врачей, к которому наведалась, и который помимо работы с ней работал в медицинском центре с согласия самой сенаторши из амбциозного желания заработать больше средств и разжиться более дорогим жильём, — как следует вести себя беременным на ранних сроках?»


End file.
